The world of the living dead!
by keno200
Summary: this is and A.U Fic. Stephen, Dale, Nicky and Fraiser go to a haunted house....what will happen??
1. Default Chapter

RESIDENT EVIL STORY  
  
A.N. I do not own Resident Evil or any of it's characters (unfortunately) This story is about me and my friends in the Resident evil world.  
  
The day was 5 July 2023 I was 25 worked at the Police Department in Racoon City it was a lovely day here sunny around about 70 I had to drive to a house at the corner of Racoon City it started to rain round about 5min after I left the Police Department. I was driven for 2 mile's finally I saw the house I started to slow down because there was bumps and holes on the road I had to park on the grass I opened the door and got out of the Police Car and went up to the door of the house. I knocked on the door there was know answer I tried the knob of the door it was locked I looked around on the floor for the key. There was no sign of it any were I looked around the back the door was broken down I got out my gun I looked down on the floor there was blood on the floor and the wall's I saw a man laying on the floor. And a man on his knees looking over him I said what are u doing there was no answer then the man stood up and turned around there was a bit of flesh hanging form is mouth I pointed my gun at him and said don't move he started to move forward I started to move back I told him if u move once more I will shot he moved forward again I shot him in the leg to stop him moving he got back up and started to move again I shot again in his other leg the man started to crow forward I said fuck what the fuck is he. I heard the man grown I was so scared I pointed the gun to the man's head stop moving please. It came forward again so I shot it in the head finally the man stopped moving there was a poodle of blood on the floor I turned him over and looked at him there was know eyes they were white no pupils at all just white his face was cream like a normal person's face but there were flesh missing from his side of this cheek the other man on the floor was getting up he had a picture of a umbrella on his T-shirt I saw it before in the police department were I work. There was a telephone on the floor I picked it up and put it to my ear it was dead. I got up on my feet and started to walk to the door I looked out of the door there was smoke coming for the City I ran to my Police Car and got in it I must have been there for 3 to 4 hours it took me 1 hour to get back to the City I was driving to the police station the place was empty then I saw a man lying on the floor there was crows sitting on him picking flesh from his face I got out of my car and ran to help him but it was to late he was dead then I heard a nose in the alley behind me I stood up got my hand gun out and pointed it to the alley there was people coming out they were walking like zombies I started to shot them the man on the floor grabbed my leg and tried to eat it I kicked his head of by mistake put his body was still moving then I know that it was the un-dead the people were still coming from the alley so I got back in my car and put the pedal to the medal I knocked over some of the zombies I went down the alley to get back on the road but it was blocked of by cars on fire there was a fire escape I jumped out of the car ran up the fire escape went around the Corner of the building and went down the stairs the was a dustbin I climbed up on to it and jumped down there were more zombie around about 3. 2 men and a woman I ran past the 2 men and shot the woman in the head I hurried to open the gate it was an old basketball court that were I used to play when I was 8 I never had a lot of friends when I was a child my friends names were Dale he was 8 same age as me but a bit older and there was little Fraser he was 8 youngest of all of us and I can not forget about Nicky he was 9 the oldest of use all. I better get a move on the police station will be a safer place to stop I started to run down the street there was a gun shot were I went to get my friends Dale & Nicky a new gun for there birthdays the zombies were still behind me I opened the door to the gun shop a man was standing behind the counter he had a shot gun "he said to me what are u, what are u doing here" I said don't shot I am a human he came over to the door and look out of the window he locked the door then I said what happened to the City "I was lying watching T.V I must of feel asleep when I wake u the City was like this zombies walking around there was one in the shop the BASTARD bit me I thought that it was a customer" are u all right "yes but that BASTARD lying there is not shot his FUCKEN head of oh have u got a gun" yes put not a good gun just a hand gun "there is a shot gun like this in the box over there take some shells as well okay" okay thanks then 2 zombies came though the window grabbed him they fell on the floor the zombies started ripe the mans flesh there was blood ever where I saw a door at the back of the room I opened the door there were more FUCKEN zombies there I saw the court of the police station I shot the zombies I half with my shot gun and then I heard shots from the police station I ran past the rest of the zombies there was Dale my partner I fell on the floor because a zombie grabbed my leg Dale shot the zombie in the head with is DY3571 LX magnum the zombies head exploded "that is what u call a gun wouldn't u say Stephen" thank you. Dale were is Fraser I told you to get him he has been taking drugs again "I did he is in the cells" good he will we safe there I phoned Nicky yesterday to come and see use to catch up on stuff have u heard from him yet "No sorry" Dale what happened when I was gone "oh u don't know what happened yet do you" No I was sent to the house at the Corner of the City so what happened "well remember that mansion we were sent to with the S.T.A.R.S members Nicky, John, and Chris remember them" Yes to stop that UMBERLLA copulation doing there experiments. "Yes but there was and T-Virus made by a man called Calm Brooklyn he works for the UMBERLLA copulation that T- Virus was made to make monsters. And there was another Virus made that was called the G-Virus" how do you all of this "the sheriff told us before you went" why did I not get told this "You said to me u didn't want to go because it was a the CRAP meeting" Okay yes I did say that but I did not know that it was a meeting about stuff like that they should tell u about it. "Forget it ok" lets go in side Dale opened the door to the police station the entrance was covered by zombies FUCK you said that there was people in here "there was" Well there is not now Dale shot the FUCKERS down town (Dale started to shot) so did I Dale do u think we will serve this "don't know just keep shooting okay" okay there was one left Dale go for it right in the head (BANG) the head of the zombie exploded in half man more blood over me u do need a new gun what does not make a mess like this. 


	2. chapter two

Blood ever were on me the floor, walls and the carpets "Na this gun will save my life one day I know it" have u got your card key on you "yes" can I have it "why" I left my one in the car "okay here" what is your number "DM426 okay anything else" Funny Dale be back in a minute I went over to the computer in and out around dead body's I but the card key in the computer on the screen it said enter the number I entered DM426 the 2 doors at the front opened I shouted to Dale I will go though this door and you will go though that door I will meet you up on the first floor look for people who is still alive. "Okay I will see you on the first floor good luck" okay same goes to you. (MEAN WHILE) Nicky a S.T.A.R.S member team was driving a long the roads to get to Racoon City on his motor bike (Harley Davison) of course he had a joint in his had because he fought it was a rush to smoke and drive. I was walking a long the corridor there was a nose "drip" "drip" "drip" I look around the corner before I went around it was blood dripping down from the ceiling I look up there was a thing hanging from the ceiling it was red long shiny claws and a bit long tongue and you could even see the brain I stepped back in a rush it fell on the floor it looked like a dog and a human together I brought out my shot gun that was stuck to my back I pointed it to the thing and shot the brain clean off but it still got back up and jumped towards me the claws swiped my arm deep I turned back around shot it a again the blood went every were there was a police man with his head twisted off I ran to the door it was looked so I had to go back to the man on the floor I opened his pocket on is shirt there was a photo and a bit of paper there was written on it. It sad happy birthday to sherry the photo had a picture of a little girl around about 7 years old she looks like blond hair and blue eyes I looked in his other pocket there was keys but I don't now if they are the right ones I stood up there was a letter in is hand that I saw I picked up the letter it was not a letter it was a fax from the S.T.A.R.S room on the first floor to the briefing room on the bottom floor that I walked past there was stairs to the first floor to the S.T.A.R.S members room were Dale, Nicky, John, Chris and me worked but we lost John in the Mansion we don't know if he is a live or dead and Chris left to find his little sister Claire Redfield and me friend Nicky went on holiday to Jamaica and never came back but we keep in touch he sad that it was great over here and having a good time I reached the S.T.A.R.S members room when I went in there was a lady in there look at Chris's stuff I said what are u FUCKEN doing here and who are you? "I am Claire Redfield looking for my brother Chris Redfield have u seen him and what are they thing out there" Chris I have not heard form him for months he was looking for you in the UK and how did get here and past they zombies "I got a lift by a guy with a navy jacket on with blue jeans and he gave me a very nice gun called a falcon I never heard of it before oh he had S.T.A.R.S on his jacket do you know him" yes and no It could be John but we lost him in the mansion or Nicky but he is on holiday I wonder how it is? Okay lady you must come with me "why" it is to dangerous to stay on your own "I made it this far and I have a little girl waiting for me I told her to stay in a room I locked the door so the zombies never got to her" okay there is some walk talkies take one keep on one line okay channel 1 "okay" if you need help just ask ok "yes bye" the lady ran off I found some first aid spay for my arm and a bag to go on my back I grabbed some shells form the desk and grabbed 3 walk talkies for Dale, the guy and me I wonder who it is? I went out the door and went down the corridor there was more zombies I shot more shells form my shot gun and killed more FUCKEN zombies where do they come from? I reached the first floor above the entrance where is Dale I said to my self I hope is not dead then the door opened I pulled my shot gun out and pointed it at the door it was Dale he fell to the floor I ran to see if he is ok but he was bleeding from his arms I said who did this "you must leave Stephen there is more stuff than zombies here there was a monster called a licker" what is that it looked like? "A dog but red and blood every were around it" I saw one as well it swiped my arm but these first aid spays help it and oh how do u no what it is called? "It was in a letter I read it was a letter from the sheriff" ok is he still alive "I don't know but there is something else out there" how? "I heard a crash and a nose like (thump thump) I saw it from the window a helicopter dropped it here it was UMBRELLA how dropped it" I wonder why they must of lost control of the experiment and they sent that thing in to kill the people how know about this accident with dead people walk around the world and kill other people what does it look like dale so I have to watch my back "well it was about 7foot tall and it had a purple tube from his neck to his back of his head and he had a big black coke over his body the arm bit was ripped his skin was ripped as well and it was peeling u will never miss it for a mile u can hear his foot steps (thump thump) it will not come though the doors but It will come though the walls please watch your back no joke when it smells you it will never let you out of its sight"(smash) what was that "it is coming for me" No way u sad u lost it "told u it will hunt me down till I am dead lets go" wait here "ok" I ran a cross to the switch and pull it the ladder came down I ran and got Dale and said lets go Dale "ssssshhhhhh" what "it is coming" what (smash) "there it is" what the FUCK is that "sssssssshhhhhhh" ok lets start going before it sees us "ok" you go up first ok "ok" FUCK it seen us go hurry "I can not leave me here please my knee hurts and my hands leave me here go I will keep him back go save your self" no I will not leave my friend to die get going I pointed my shot gun down started to shot it was still walking towards us "Stephen hear take these there my best guns use them and look after them" I will be ok I will not die. The DY3571 LX magnums I put my shot gun on my back and picked up the magnums started to shot more blood came from the monster it was still coming forward then it stopped I was still shooting at it I ran out of bullets I said Dale need more bullets "here" the bullets fell on the floor they were scattered every were thanks Dale it picked up some bullets and started to reload the gun the monster jumped up on to the first floor there was a (BANG) at front door FUCK what know the door fell down there was a man standing there with a mini gun it was strapped to his back and a big bag with bullets hanging out from it. "Hey Stephen is that you I heard your voice from out side" Yes Nicky were have you been when we needed you must he started to laugh it is not funny "What is that" help me please I am running out of bullet here Nicky started to shoot at the monster then the thin fell over the banister and fell from the first floor straight on his head I looked over the banister there was a puddle of blood lying around the monster Nicky went over to see it "it is dead he shouted up to me" wait there I will let down the ladder so u can clime up ok "ok but hurry there is more zombies running around out here" ok SHIT "what" that monster moved "no way I blow the FUCK out of it nothing can serve that" well that did hurry clime the ladder ok "ok" The monster got up. Nicky behind you man "SHIT" The monster grabbed Nicky's backpack and through him right across the room he hit is back on the wall on the other side (BANG) the monster started to walk over to Nicky I shouted Nicky get up get up the monster is coming to get you hurry NICKY get the FUCK up. Nicky was trying to get on to his feet the monster grabbed him started to choke Nicky I had to help him I through the magnums up to Dale and told him to start to get a move on I will see him in the sheriffs room later hurry go I pick up my shot gun and stuck it on my back went down the stairs I ran to the monster "leave Stephen please let me die" No I brought out my shot gun reloaded it I shot the monster in his back the monster dropped Nicky on the floor Nicky was trying to get back up but I was still shooting at the monster when Nicky got back up "he shouted hide around the desk Stephen" why? "Just do it ok" there were more gunshots from Nicky's mini gun then it stopped the monster was gone it ran though the walls Nicky was still standing there with his mini gun there was smoke coming from the barrel of this gun well that's a gun he said I ran over and shock is hand and said you have great timing to enter he started to laugh so did I so have u stopped smoke "Hell no man" why "I told u I like smoking on a bike" because it was a rush is that right "Yes so you did not forgot" no I will never forget that when you got your were first motor bike when you went out driven when you were stoned remember that u crashed in to a bush "that was funny" it was but u were in hospital and I lie for you because Dale and me said to the doctor it was another cars fault "ha ha ha" well were is your motor bike just out front "lets go" were "out of the City were else" there is people waiting for your help please help us "ok if I get killed u stick a bit of hash into my grave ok Stephen oh were is Dale" I said I was going to meet him in the sheriffs room "if I get to my motor bike it will be faster to get there" ok lets go you lead I will watch your backs ok "ok and I will watch your front" ok lets go we were went out the front doors there was more zombies coming over the fences lets go Nicky "ok lets bump these full of lead" we were shooting the zombies top to bottom blood went every were with Nicky's mini gun there was no more zombies there but the were trying to get over the fence. 


	3. chapter three

"There is my motor bike is that not the best" were did you get that, that is a Harley Davison man how much did the cost you "well I got it free because the dealer I worked for in Jamaica gave it to me to got some stuff if u no what I mean" yes lets go ok he turned the motor bike on I got on the back the seats were comfy they were nice to sit on the motor bike was read to go so Nicky said "hold on ok" ok we were driven a long the roads zombies were walking in to the front of the motor bike to stop us but Nicky was just driven a long like you would we rived at the back of the police station I got off "I will meet you at the train if I am still alive" don't talk like that I said but it was to late he was gone I don't know were but he was gone I ran up the stairs down the corroder and in to the sheriffs room Dale was sitting there with the police sheriff there were talking about the monster it was called NEMISIS I said how do you know that the sheriff said "I am working for the umbrella copulation that's how I know I had to get out of this City before it was dropped of" why did u not tell us sheriff Dale said "how could u not tell us that your not working for UMBRELLA we were your best police officers and including S.T.A.R.S members team oh you don't like us it was lies from the start" sheriff "how do you know that hey" Dale "because you sent us into that mansion and you knew that we were going to get killed did you sheriff" sheriff "yes I did sent you into that mansion but I never know that you will come back a live" I brought out my handgun and pointed it to his head why should you live sheriff "please it was my job" to late you're a dead man you must die sheriff you tried to kill me and I must get my pay back by killing you Dale "don't kill him please" why not like Dale "you will get into big trouble by police and FBI so don't kill him" why not we will never get out of here a live you must know that Dale that NEMISIS will kill us or the zombies and he wanted us dead and your friend Nicky we must kill him he tried to kill you and you don't want to kill him. He is a fat wee man sitting there sending people to get killed and you don't want to kill him for that Dale "yes and no" put he wanted to kill you just kill him it will feel must better Dale "no" you FUCKEN wimp MEAN while Nicky was standing out side listen to the hole conversation Nicky opened the door Dale and me pointed the gun at the door waiting to see how it was the sheriff Said "it was Nicky" shout up you the Sheriff said "don't talk to me like that I am your boss" then Nicky said "no your not BANG straight in the head with is handgun" right between his eyes it was a lovely shot but it was your boss Dale said "why did you do that" Nicky said "why he sent by friends and my self in to a dead zone that I might not come back a live I had to kill him" well Dale I told you that he must die Dale was still bleeding because I so the blood from his bandages Nicky said "what the hell happened to you Dale? Are you ok" Dale said "yes that NEMISIS got me he started to hit me around the room it was so close that I made it" Nicky said "what a pussy" Dale said "what" Nicky said "PUSSY" Dale said "that's it take that back Nicky" Nicky said "no" you two please don't fight please lets not fight we have more important stuff to do ok "yes" "yes" cool lets get a move on "ok" "ok" where did you go Nicky "I went to park my Harley Davison" ok but there is people in trouble and you had to park your motor bike why? It will just get damaged "if it does I will FUCKEN kill the SHIT heads" cam down Nicky no need to shout lets get a move on Dale started to slow us down so we had to stop again, again and again we got to the medical room there was a woman there in a corner crying Nicky said "what is wrong" she ran over and gave him a cuddle and a kiss she said "thank you for coming to get me" well we did not come to get you our friend is hurt and needs help please help him Nicky hit me right in the face I fell to the floor I had a flash back when we were small me and Nicky used to fight all the time I got back up and hit him right in the face I burst his lip open but I got a black eye for the hit Nicky gave me hey Nicky your getting stronger man Nicky said "so are you" thanks well lets get a move on "yes" "yes" ok what way the doctor said "go down the stairs and out the back here is a key card to get through the door" cool thanks lady the lady said "My name is Samantha" Nicky said "nice name there how old are you?" Samantha said "22" Nicky said "your 4 years younger than me oh well how about a date hey" ok you 2 love birds this is not the time and the place right now I turned to open the door there was a crash the NEMISIS came through the wall were Samantha was standing Dale ran out the door but the NEMISIS crapped Samantha by the throat and twisted her head right off I shouted to Nicky lets go hurry me and Nicky ran down the corridor down the stairs were Dale was standing I told Dale and Nicky to hold the NEMISIS back for a while so that I opened the door I swiped the key card down the meter but the door would not open I shout Nicky help me for a minute Nicky said "ok but it must hurry so what" help me kick the door down Nicky said why don't you ask that NEMISIS dude" funny "ok on the count of 3" ok "1 2 3" we kick the door down and ran through we looked back me and Nicky but Dale was not there but the NEMISIS was still running for use run Nicky run me and Nicky ran and ran down corridors passed zombies we lost the NEMISIS but he was still on the tale some were out there but were did Dale go was he dead did that monster kill him well we can not go back so we had to keep running to the train at the bottom off the police station it will take us start out of this city we got to the train Claire was there with Dale and sherry Nicky shouted "WERE DID YOU GO HEY HOW DID YOU GET HEAR" Dale said "I took a sort cut through the tunnel" WHAT the tunnel why did you not tell us about it Nicky said "I no why he wanted us dead he thought that NEMISIS got us" is that true Dale tell me that is not the truth Dale face changed. Well Dale sat down and started to talk "I am working under cover for the Umbrella Copulation for 10 years and I got to kill every person how made it out a live even my friends and family" how could you kill your friends and family in cold blood "It was my job I get paid big time better than working as a police man you know" 


End file.
